Last Kiss
by scars for blood 2
Summary: One-shot based on the song 'Last Kiss' by Taylor Swift.


Hey everyone! I wanted to tell you guys how awesome u r and that you should go and read my vacation to Italy story! Why you ask? So, I answer: I'm not updating it until there are 25 review for each chapter. I know that's kinda mean, but I like reviews and you like my story so… those reviews get u what u want. I need 147 more. But I know you all can do it! So please go read it!

So go read it it's about Alice/Jasper and u'll proabably like it. And review seriously I'm kinda pissed of about this.

Anyway, I hope you like this story and review this one too! And you'll live another awesome day!

_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go  
Away? _

_Away..._

I lie in bed, thinking about Jasper. We had been in a steady relationship for around three years, but he finally decided there were better girls to meet out there, so it was 'bye bye Alice' time.

In my mind I could still remember all his features perfectly. His prominent cheek bones, his tousled blonde locks that I always ran my fingers through, the sexy grin he wore when he was happy… it was all a perfect picture in my mind. I looked over at the clock. It read 1:58 am. Jasper's favorite time of day was at exactly this time. He told me once that it was his favorite because he once awoke from a dream and looked at the clock and that was the time. The dream had been about me and lying on a beach together. That same night he told me his deepest secret and for the first time said 'I love you'. It was a huge thing for both of us. So why did he go leave?

Why'd he go away?

_I do recall now  
The smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms_

I was sitting in my plane seat next to my brother, Edward. I was bouncing up and down in my seat impatiently waiting for the flight attendant to say we could leave. Edward looked over to me and set a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, you're giving me a headache with all that bouncing."

I glared at him and bounced a little bit faster, just to annoy him. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the front of the plane.

"You may now exit the plane." I heard the nasal voice of our flight attend say. I shot up out of my seat and grabbed my bag. I ran off the plane and wildly search for Jasper. He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed in dark Levi's and his black My Chemical Romance shirt and his black cowboy boots.

I smiled as he turned his head to where I was standing. He saw me and his face broke into that sexy grin that drove me crazy. He walked away from the wall towards me and I started to run over to him. We met halfway and I jumped into his arms and he spun me around. While we spun he gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"I missed you so much, Alice." He told me as he put me down.

I smiled up at him and gave him a hug, which he returned. "I missed you too. It was miserable without you."

He chuckled. "You're over-dramatic. You said on the phone it was beautiful and you loved it there."

"I do love it there. But it was lonely without you." I frowned.

"Well, you're back on this beautiful July 9th. I think we should go out to dinner. Make-up for all those days we lost." He smiled down at me and pecked my cheek.

I nodded eagerly. "We should. I'm just going to tell my parents I'm leaving with you."

"I'll go get your bag."

"The black one with rainbow stars!" I yelled as he walked away.

I turned around to where I had just come from and looked for my parents or Edward. I found them walking towards me. Edward was the only one not smiling. My mom and dad, Carlisle and Esme were smiling. They loved Jasper. Edward didn't dislike Jasper, he just didn't love him.

"Can I leave with Jasper?" I asked hopefully.

My dad frowned a little. "We were going to have a family dinner…."

"Please? Please? Please? Pretty pretty please?" I gave him my pouty lip which I knew my mom used to get him to do things he never wanted to do. Even Edward used the pout on our mom.

He rolled his eyes at my pout and smiled a little. "Fine. But be back by 10."

"Eleven." I argued.

"Ten forty-five." He tried.

"Eleven."

"Fine, eleven. No later."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you daddy!"

_And now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss_

I remember that night clearly. Jasper and I went to dinner and I showed him all the pictures, most of them being me wearing my bikini or something short and scandalous that revealed a lot of skin. Not too much, but I had made some friends when I went down there and we went out dancing a lot.

I kept thinking about him as I got ready for bed. I found one of his oversized shirts he had left in my room those few times he slept over and his boxers and just sat on the floor thinking of how much I miss him, and how much he probably didn't miss me.

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips _

_I do remember  
The swing in your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did_

_For the longest time after I met Jasper I thought he'd never be able to stay still. He could never just lie down in bed, or sit next to me in a movie theater. Even when he walked, it was with a little swing in his step. Probably from all the dancing he did in front of people. He wasn't a bad dancer. He had been a professional dancer for five years of his life, but then he got tired of dancing for people and now just danced for himself. He danced whenever a song he liked came on. That's where most of the showing off started. Any time he did that I would roll my eyes and smile._

_There was once where we were at a party and a slow song came on. My friends, Bella and Rosalie, went to dance with their boyfriends: Edward (yes my horrible brother) and Emmett. Jasper had pulled me to the dance floor and I objected at first, but then he gave me a tender kiss and pleaded me with his deep blue eyes. I danced that night._

_Because I love your handshake  
Meetin' my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions _

_And I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips _

_So I watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are_

_The day I met Jasper was a crappy day. I had woken up late for school and spilled coffee all over my brand new shirt. I then failed my algebra II test because I had forgotten to study. Then in the cafeteria I bumped into him. He accidently spilled half his tray on me, and it had been soup. It burned my chest and I almost screamed for the pain. Instead I just bit my lip really hard and hoped he couldn't see my bra._

_When I bumped into him he seemed surprised. He stood there for a few seconds then registered that I was on the floor and helped me up._

_"I'm sorry." He had drawled in his southern accent. "Can I help you get cleaned up?"_

_I hadn't noticed how cute he was until the shock of getting hot soup down my shirt and in my bra passed. Back then he had wavy hair and it made him look undeniably sexy. I only nodded as he held out his hand and helped me up. We walked down to a bathroom and he opened the door for me and we walked inside. He locked the door so no one would come in and see us together._

_He grabbed a bunch of paper towels and got them wet and started dabbing my shirt. He got to my chest and looked me in the eyes. "I'm guessing you'd like to clean up that part?"_

_For some reason that day I felt like I wanted to flirt. I mean he spilled something on me and it had been crappy day already. And my dad always said "Go far or go home." So I said, "You can, if you want," and batted my eyelashes._

_He grinned at me and chuckled. "Whatever you say." And he continued dabbing my shirt. It was a sensual experience. Especially considering his hands were cold and I had worn a very thin bra. So some very embarrassing things happened, but he just kept dabbing my chest with the towel. I could see him smirking at my chest while he was trying to get the stains out. And I swear he ran his hand over my breast on purpose just to see my reaction. I moaned a little bit, but I'm fairly certain he hadn't heard._

_He looked up at my face and tilted his head to the side. "By the way, I'm Jasper."_

_"Alice." I told him._

_"That's a pretty name."_

_I nodded. "It's actually short for Mary Alice. I just don't like the name-"_

_"Mary?" He interrupted, guessing my next word._

_I nodded. "Mary."_

_"Ah." He noted. He went back to dabbing and then walked to the trash. Jasper grabbed some dry paper towels and started drying my shirt from the bottom up. He didn't ask to dry my chest this time. He just started slowly rubbing the paper towel against me while watching my face. I was sitting on the counter meant for girl's make-up so I was about the same eye level as him. Jasper and I stared at each other. And you can't exactly blame us for what we did next. We were teenagers and we had urges and hormones. So I leaned into him and he kissed me. We started heavily making out. While we did so I let my hand play with the hair on the back of his neck and he dragged his fingernails against my arm which made me shiver and moan. He ran his other hand down the length of my body and wrapped his hand around my left thigh and hitched it around his waist._

_He picked me up off the counter and pushed me against the wall._

_I think we stayed in the bathroom the whole lunch period and the first five minutes of sixth period. When we left we were both smiling and I told him I forgave him for spilling his soup on me. He just laughed and told me I owed him food now, so he asked me out to dinner that night._

_That's how our relationship sparked._

_That night he showed up at my house dressed in formal casual. He had on dark jeans, but a white button down shirt. When I opened the door he looked me over and smiled. "You look beautiful."_

_I blushed and looked at my bare feet. "Um, thanks. I have to get my shoes." I told him and moved out of the way so he could step into my house. I went over to the closet and grabbed my black leather jacket and my high heeled ankle boots. I had been wearing a strapless pink bubble dress that would have been shapeless had it not hung on my every curve and cinched with an oversized belt with a black flower. It was also super short. So bending over was not an option._

_That was the night my father had decided to come home early. HE walked through the front door not even noticing Jasper until he gave me a kiss on the cheek and turned around to put his briefcase away._

_"Who are you?" He asked._

_"Jasper Whitlock, sir." Jasper held his hand out and my dad shook it._

_"So, where are you going?" He asked curiously._

_"Just out to dinner dad. Nothing to be suspicious about. Oh and Jasper and I will miss our reservation if we stand here any longer. Gosh, look at the time, I'll be back by ten thirty. Love you daddy!" I grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him out the door._

_He laughed at me quietly as we walked to his car. He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Quite the eager one, aren't we?"_

_I just glared at him. It was—as I was to find out—impossible to stay mad at Jasper. We had laughed and talked all through dinner. I insisted on paying half, but he gave the waitress money before I could object. After our dinner we went to the park near my house and he pushed me on the swing. After that we ran around the park because we had about an hour left and neither of us wanted the date to end. I chased him around the park, but it was hard to catch him. After a while I told him I gave up so he chased me. He caught me around the waist and pulled me down to the grass with him. We lie on the grass, my head resting on his chest, and looked at the stars. We kissed every now and then. It was sad when he had to take me home, but he wanted to get on my father's good side. So he dropped me off a little early._

_But because he was Jasper, he felt the need to walk me to my door. He told me he'd see me soon, a devious look in his eyes. He waited for me to walk inside and lock the door then he was gone._

_Later that night, he showed up in my room. I had left my window open because it had been hot in my room. He snuck in and we slept in my bed together. He fell asleep first so I watched him sleep._

_And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in the weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind_

_Jasper POV_

_I woke up alone in my bedroom. It had been a lonely few weeks without Alice. I missed her like crazy. I had a feeling she would never take me back. So I didn't even bother trying._

_So  
I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss _

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips _

_Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last..._

_Alice POV_

_I still sat on the floor, reminiscing about the times I had with Jasper. All I could think about is how I had believed we would have an everlasting relationship. Like they have in books in movies. Unfortunately, my life wasn't some story and no one was here to give me my happy ending (a/n: har har har. ;)) So I just thought about how I never expected there to ever be a last kiss._


End file.
